Harry Potter y Los Angeles Guardianes
by Andy Black Lupin
Summary: Cuatro chicos estan a punto de entrar al colegio Hogwarts, en el 6 año de Harry. Pero no son chicos cualquiera, traen a cuestas muchos secretos y planes para ayudarlo con su destino.En realidad el sumarry no es bueno, asi k mejor lean la historia!
1. Como empezo

_Hola! Aqui estoy yo de nuevo jijiji.. con otra de mis lokas historias, para kienes no me conocen, soy **Andy Black Lupin**, este es mi segundo fic, y el primero ni lo e terminado, pero se me vinoesta idea a la cabeza y no me la pude sacar, asi que aqui esta... Bueno para empezar creo que tengo que presentarles a unas cuantas personas, jeje.._

_Hola! soy **Alexa Lewood**, amiga de Andy y tmb como parte del protagonico de la historia de Andy que gracias a su mucha pero mucha imaginación aqui se las presenta y a mi en lo personal me gusto y eso que no soy fanática de Harry Potter ni nada defics o algo parecido pero sin embargo me gustó y espero que a ustedes tambien... _

_Jijijiji.. esa es mi amiga... ni le gusta HP, pero yo la arrastre a ayudarme a hacer esto jejeje.. y aqui les presento a mi "querida" Conciencia..._

_Hola! si yo se que los que me conocen me extrañan en el otro fic, peor para los que no soy **Pepito Grillo** y para mi desgracia u.u la conciencia de esta loka... asi que aki entre nos si se tarda es por que le entro la hueva y no a querido escribir...asi que no esperan mucho de la pobre..._

_¬¬ si vaya como siempre aki Pepi, dadnodeme la mano (Pepito G.: ¬¬ deja de decirme Pepi) u si, si claro, bueno y les presento finalmente a mi querido angel de la guarda..._

_K onda ! soy **Artemis Orión** y soy en angel de esta niña... que la vdd esta lokita, peor asi la kiero.. espero que les guste el fic.. salgo yo! asi k disfrutenlo..._

_Bueno.. asi k creo que ya me emocione un poko con la introducción asi k aki tienen el fic.. disfrutenlo y no olviden dejarme reviews..!_

**_Harry Potter y Los Angeles Guardianes_**

**Capitulo 1.- Como empezó**

Era un día normal en el callejón Diagon, un lugar muy transitado por los magos y brujas de toda Inglaterra, ese día estaba especialmente lleno.

Una chica caminaba rápidamente entre la multitud murmurando incoherencias muy cabreada, la gente se apartaba al verla así, un chico la seguía con un poco de dificultad con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

"Malditos cabrones! No puedo creer que nos dejaran plantados!" refunfuñaba la chica

Andrea Russell, Andy para los amigos, era una chica de unos 16 años, estatura media, de cabello castaño oscuro ondulado y a mitad de la espalda, tenia unos lindos ojos chocolate y sobre ellos andaba unos lentes de moldura de pasta negros y ovalados que la hacían ver demasiado intelectual, delgada y de linda figura con unas curvas, normalmente muy tranquila, vestía unos pantalones cholos con muchas bolsas a los lados color verde militar y una playera negra pegada que decía "Bad Girl", andaba unos tennis convers negros y un montón de pulsera de trapo en cada brazo.

"n.ñu Vamos tranquilízate Andy, no es para tanto, seguro tienen una explicación" decía el chico

Artemis Orión Lewis, Orión para los amigos, era un chico de 16 años, alto, de cabello negro azulado, largo y en mechones desordenados, amarrado con un listón negro, tenia unos asombrosos ojos azul marino muy profundos que siempre tenían un brillo especial, cuerpo muy trabajado y siempre sonriente, vestía unos pantalones cholos azul marino y una playera de manga 3/4 color negra que decía "Only God Judge Me", andaba unos deportivos pumas negros y también un montón de pulseras de trapo en cada brazo.

"¬¬ Explicación? Que explicación tiene él habernos dejado plantados Orión?" dijo desesperadamente Andy

"Vamos de seguro tienen una buena excusa" dijo Orión _"O por lo menos eso espero... por su bien"_ pensó con diversión y preocupación a la vez

"Mira allá están esos cabrones" le dijo Andy a Orión "HEY! GILIPOLLAS! AQUÍ ESTAMOS!" grito como histérica, mientras la gente la veía con cara extraña

"n.nu Hola Andy, que paso?" Dijo un chava de cabello castaño, largo hasta media espalda y lacio.

Alejandra Howell, Ale para los amigos, era una chica de 16 años, estatura media, de cabello castaño rojizo y largo hasta media espalda, tenia unos bonitos ojos castaños, delgada y de buena figura con unas curvas, muy alegre, vestía una falda blanca sobre las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes negra, unas zapatillas blancas de poco tacón y unas cuantas pulseras de plata en el brazo derecho.

"QUE PASO, ALE SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE DEMINIOS NOS DEJARON PLANTADOS?" grito Andy, mientras la gente le miraba como si fuera peligrosa (N/A es que cuando me pongo así, soy peligrosa n.n)

"Vaya que pulmones, da miedo cuando se pone así" dijo un chico de cabello rubio, largo y lacio.

Legolas Klein, era un chico de 16 años, alto, de cabello rubio largo y con unos mechones sobre su cara, amarrado con un listón blanco, tenia unos hermosos ojos cafés, casi negros, que brillaban alegremente, cuerpo muy trabajado y sonrisa tranquilizadora, vestía unos pantalones cholos negros y una playera blanca de mangas cortas que decía "Who Do I Trust? Me!", Unos deportivos pumas blancos y un montón de pulseras de trapo en el brazo izquierdo. (N/A esto va por ti Ale! Tu queridísimo Legolas, aquí no es elfo, pero bueno jeje..)

"n.n si lo sé... ¬¬ pero si no querían que se pusiera así, por que nos dejaron plantados Legolas?" dijo Orión con una mirada asesina

" n.ñ Bueno, es que la verdad, se nos olvido que habíamos quedado en casa de Ale... es que creímos que habíamos quedado aquí!" dijo Legolas

" TOT Si, perdón Andy, no te enojes!" dijo Ale

" nOn Vale, disculpa aceptada" dijo Andy sonriendo

"Linda? Te he dicho que tienes unos cambios de humor que están para quedarse de a cuadros?" dijo Orión

"n.n sep, me lo has dicho muchas veces" dijo Andy

"Bien, lo mejor es que vayamos a hacer lo que vinimos a hacer" dijo Ale

"No seria lo mejor repasar el plan?" dijo Orión

"Orión tiene razón, vamos al caldero chorreante y repasamos el plan y de paso nos tomamos unas cervezas de mantequilla" dijo Andy

"De acuerdo" dijo Legolas

Llegaron al caldero chorreante y le pidieron a Tom el tendero unas cervezas de mantequilla, luego tomaron asiento en una mesa bastante alejada de la multitud.

"Bueno, ahora iremos a por las compras para el año escolar y luego veremos que hacer con lo demás" dijo Andy

"En serio es necesario entrar a Hogwarts?" dijo Orión

"Sabemos que no te agrada la idea, pero es necesario para llevar a cabo nuestros planes!" dijo Ale

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con Orión, que vamos a ir a hacer dos Ángeles guardianes a Hogwarts, si podemos hacer magia con las manos!" dijo Legolas

"Si, eso también lo tenemos muy claro, y también sabemos que si no fuera por ustedes, nosotras no seriamos guerreras, ni podríamos hacer magia y seriamos unas simples y corrientes muggles!" dijo Andy

"Pero ustedes saben que esto es una misión y se tiene que llevar a cabo, a parte pobre chico, sin nadie en el mundo, nosotros podríamos hacer aunque sea una pequeña diferencia" dijo Ale muy seria

"De acuerdo, no se tienen que poner tan pesadas, pero este año será algo muy aburrido para todos" dijo Orión

"Y que lo digas!" dijo Legolas

"Pues yo no lo creo así" dijo Andy con un tono malicioso

"Que tienes en mente loka?" dijo Ale con un brillo especial en los ojos, diversión

"Pus... estaba pensando en que podríamos hacer unas pequeñas bromas, y formar un grupito, no sé, les suena el grupo de los merodeadores?" dijo Andy con la travesura brillando en sus ojos chocolate

"Nada mal, pequeña saltamontes jajaja.. y que como nos llamaremos, ponernos merodeadores 2 seria poco original jaja.." dijo Orión con la misma mirada

"Que les parece... Dark Angels" dijo Ale

"Vaya, nada mal Ale, sabes no somos una buena influencia en ti" dijo Legolas

"Bueno, ya mucha platica, vamos a por las cosas para el dichoso curso este..." dijo Orión

Salieron del caldero chorreante e iban platicando por el callejón Diagon, discutiendo a que tienda entrarían primero

"Que les parece si vamos a Madame Malkin, ya que esta enfrente de nosotros" dijo Ale

Y era cierto se habían detenido junto enfrente de esta así que decidieron entrar, pero justo cuando entraban se dieron de bruces con unos chicos que salían y cayeron enzima unos de otros.

"T.T QUE DEMONIOS? HARIAN EL FAVOR DE QUITAR SU HUMANIDAD DE ENSIMA MIO?" grito Andy siendo aplastada por un chico de cabello azabache

"Lo siento, pero tu amigo esta enzima mío" dijo el chico

"Orión joder! Bájate de enzima del chaval que me están asfixiando!" dijo Andy súper aplastada

"Me bajaría linda, pero el pecosete este, esta sobre mi" dijo Orión

"No es mi culpa! La chavala esta, esta enzima de mí!" dijo un chico pelirrojo

"Antes de que hables no es mi culpa! La chavala esa me esta aplastando a mí! Dijo Ale

"Así, pues el rubio este esta sobre mi!" dijo una chica de cabellos castaños y ondulados

"JODER LEGOLAS, BAJATE DE NOSOTROS! QUE ME ESTOY AHOGANDO COF, COF..." grito Andy poniéndose roja y pasando al morado

"Muévete que me la matas Legolas!" dijo un preocupado Orión

"n.nu lo siento ahora me bajo" dijo Legolas al tiempo que se bajaba de todos

Así todos bajaron de la pobre Andy que estaba toda desparramada en la entrada de Madame Malkin, rápidamente Orión la levanto y la trato de despertar, la pobre había perdido el conocimiento

"Andy, linda, despierta!" decía Orión sacudiéndola, los demás solo veían preocupados, incluyendo a los 3 chavos desconocidos

"XoX No me gusta el brócoli mama!" decía toda desorientada Andy

"n.ñu Linda va, que yo no soy tu madre" decía Orión

"O.o que paso?" dijo Andy despertando sobresaltada, de repente le vinieron los recuerdos y recordó que se desmayo por falta de aire y exceso de peso enzima

"JODER LEGOLAS, NO TE PODIAS LEVANTAR ANTES! MIRA COMO ACABE, SI ME DUELE TODO!" grito de zopete sobresaltando a todos

"n.ñUUU lo siento mucho.. es que estaba desorientado, pero te juro que no fue a propósito" dijo Legolas

"¬¬ Sí como no.." le dijo Andy desconfiadamente

"n.nU ehh.. este disculpen, lamentamos interrumpirlos pero..." dijo el chico pelirrojo

"n.nU queríamos disculparnos del percance, también nos tuviste que aguantar a nosotros" dijo el chico de cabello azabache sonriéndole a Andy

"owo ehh si no hay problema, este.. yo soy Andrea, Andrea Russell, pero dime Andy" dijo una muy sonrojada Andy

"n.n yo soy Harry, Harry Potter, pero dime Harry, es un gusto jeje..." dijo Harry

Harry ya no era el mismo chico delgado y pequeño de años anteriores, había crecido considerablemente, ahora era fornido y musculoso, resultado de todos los entrenamientos de Quidditch y las tareas cotidianas que lo obligaban a hacer los Dursley´s, aun tenia ese cabello negro azabache y alborotado, imposible de peinar y con los ojos esmeralda más brillantes que nunca, aunque con una vaga sombra de culpa y tristeza.

Orión miraba recelosamente a Harry por como se le había quedado viendo Andy después de que Harry se disculpara

"¬¬ Yo soy Artemis Orión Lewis, dime Orión" dijo mirándolo con el ceño un poco fruncido y apretando la mano con mas fuerza de la necesaria

"n.ñUUU Ehh este mucho gusto jeje.. estos son mis amigos" dijo señalando al pelirrojo y la castaña

Un muchacho de unos 17 años aproximadamente, de cabello pelirrojo, hermosos ojos azules, y un cuerpo muy trabajado, definitivamente a causa del Quidditch; y una muchacha de la misma edad con un lindo cabello castaño, con unos rizos muy definidos y largo hasta la cintura, junto a unos risueños ojos color marrón, y un cuerpo que había dejado de ser el de una niña.

"n.n Mucho gusto, yo soy Ron Weasley" dijo Ron

"n.n Y yo Hermione Granger, un placer" dijo Hermione

"Bueno ellos también son nuestros amigos" dijo Orión señalando a Legolas y Ale

"n.n Hola un gusto, soy Legolas Klein!" dijo Legolas sonriendo

"n.n Y yo Alejandra Howell, pero díganme Ale" dijo Ale

"No los habíamos visto antes, son nuevos? van a entrar a Hogwarts?" dijo curiosamente Hermione

"n.ñ Eh si, entraremos a Hogwarts, al sexto curso" dijo nerviosa Andy

"non Genial nosotros igual y... de donde vienen?" dijo Ron

"n.ñ Ehh de España... de un colegio.. de ahí" dijo Ale igual de nerviosa

"Ah y que les parece si por el percance los invito a tomar un helado a Florean Fortescue?" dijo Harry

"Eh.. de acuerdo" dijo Andy "Vamos chicos?" le pregunto a los demás

"Por que no" dijo Orión

Así se dirigieron a Florean Fortescue a tomar unos helados, por invitación de Harry, uno vez allí tomaron asiento en un mesa apartada y esperaron a que regresaran los chicos de comprar los helados, cuando llegaron...

"Así que entraran a Hogwarts ehh? Nosotros también entraremos a sexto año, ojala y queden en nuestra casa" dijo Ron

"Y de que casa son?" dijo Legolas

"A pues vamos a Griffindor, antes de que nos tropezáramos estábamos haciendo las compras" dijo Harry

"Que casualidad, nosotros también íbamos a por las compras, íbamos a empezarlas apenas antes de chocarnos con ustedes" dijo Andy

"Les parece bien que las hagamos juntos, después de todo nosotros solo hemos ido a por las túnicas" dijo Hermione

"De acuerdo vamos" dijo Ale

Fueron y empezaron a hacer las compras a la vez que platicaban, compraron los libros, las túnicas, los ingredientes, luego fueron a la tienda de mascotas, ya que los chicos no tenían.

"Bueno, yo creo que me llevare una lechuza" decía Ale

"Ainsss no sé, yo quiero un perrito, será que lo puedo llevar?" dijo Andy

"Pues no sé pero yo creo que si, si aceptan gatos no le veo mucho problema a que tu lleves un perro" dijo Harry

"Mmmm.. entonces yo llevare un perro también" dijo Orión

"Yo quiero una lechuza!" dijo Legolas

Empezaron a buscar por la tienda las mascotas que querían tratando de encontrar uno que les llamara la atención, hasta que de repente...

"HAYYY PERO QUE MONO!" grito Andy, todos se giraron para ver que hablaba, en sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño cachorro macho de Terranova color negro, de unos hermosos ojos azul marino, era muy pequeño, tendría unos 2 meses máximo, era muy peludito y se veía realmente juguetón y tierno a la vista, parecía peluchito (N/A yo quiero un perro así! Es mi sueño! un Sirius en miniatura!)

"Ay pero si tienes razón, esta bien mono! Te lo vas a llevar?" dijo Ale

"Pues claro... " dijo al tiempo que iba a la caja y pagaba por el pequeño cachorro y también le compraba una casita portátil para llevarlo, por mientras lo andaba en brazos "No es monisimo!" dijo Andy muy emocionada

"Me agrada el pequeño, yo quiero uno así!" dijo Orión

Empezó a buscar por donde estaba Andy hasta que...

"Aha! Te encontré" dijo Orión mientras llevaba cargado otro pequeño cachorro hembra de Terranova, pero esta vez color castaño, con unos adorables ojos color miel, era más pequeño que el otro, tendría un mes máximo, era también muy peludito y como peluchin

"Esa cachorrita también esta muy mona!" dijo Andy

"Y como vas a llamar al cachorro?" dijo Orión con una expresión extraña en su rostro

" n.n Pues... Sirius!" dijo sin tapujo alguno Andy

"O.O QUE!" grito Harry, ya se le había hecho extraño que el cachorro se pareciera en extremo a Sirius, pero que la chica lo quisiera llamar así, era algo excesivo _"Sabrá ella acaso algo de mi padrino?"_ pensó extrañado

"u.uU Me lo temía... no hagas caso Harry es su obsesión temporal... creo que estas un poco obsesionada linda" dijo Orión

"n.n Pero porque lo dices?" dijo inocentemente Andy "Tu sabes que adoro la estrella Sirio, aparte que sea la estrella más brillante de la constelación del Can mayor y que le digan Estrella can, solo ayuda, le estaría diciendo a mi lindo cachorro estrella can!" dijo Andy muy animada

"n.ñu En serio tu y tu obsesión temporal por la astronomía me van a dejar loka!" dijo Ale

Harry, Ron y Hermione les miraba con una expresión de extrañeza y curiosidad, y aunque la explicación del porque del nombre se oía muy pero muy lógica no dejaba de serles extraño que fuera precisamente un perro negro y de ojos azules

"Bueno eso lo explica" dijo Hermione aun extrañada

"Y tu como vas a llamar a tu cachorro?" dijo Legolas

"Mmmmm.. pues como es hembra, pues a mí me agrada Moon... que les parece?" dijo Orión, la perrita ladro felizmente

"u.uU Otro..." suspiro Ale

" n.n Vamos, estar tanto tiempo con ella, se me tenia que pegar algo, claro que yo prefiero los astros y no las estrellas" dijo Orión

"Bueno yo regreso a buscar a mi mascota" dijo Legolas "Vamos Ale" dijo arrastrando a Ale

Mientras tanto Orión iba a la caja y pagaba por el cachorro y también le compraba una casita portátil, regresaron con los Ale y Legolas, para cuando los encontraron ya tenían unas lechuzas enzima cada uno.

"Vaya, veo que ya encontraron a su mascota" dijo Andy

"n.n sip! Esta es mi lechuza, no es linda?" dijo Ale mostrándoles una lechuza hembra color plateado, con pinceladas negras, era pequeñita, y se le veía muy juguetona.

"n.n y este es mi lechuza" dijo Legolas mostrándoles una lechuza macho color negro, con pinceladas plateadas, era también pequeñita y se le veía un poco escandalosa.

"Ainsss están to monas!" dijo Andy

"Si, se ven muy lindas" Hermione

"Y ustedes como les van a llamar?" dijo Harry esperando otro nombre que se le hiciera familiar, Moon y Sirius, se le hacia muy curioso.

"Pues.. n.n me gusta el nombre de Gaya" dijo Ale

"Mmmm... n.n yo lo voy a llamar Crux" dijo Legolas

"De acuerdo, creo que ya están todas las compras, vamos al caldero chorreante" dijo Orión

Llegaron al caldero chorreante el cual ya estaba muy lleno, era la hora de las compras y había mucha gente.

"Bueno chicos, nosotros nos despedimos que si no preocuparemos a mi madre" dijo Ron

"A tu madre?" pregunto con curiosidad Orión

"Lo que pasa es que Harry y Hermione se están quedando en mi casa, la madriguera y le prometimos a mi madre llegar temprano, conociéndola si no aparecemos hará un escándalo" dijo Ron

"n.nU de acuerdo" dijo Orión

"Fue un placer chicos, nos veremos en el anden" dijo Harry

"Si, ojala y queden en nuestra casa" dijo Hermione

"El gusto fue nuestro, n.ñU aunque no los conociéramos de la forma convencional jeje.." dijo Andy, refiriéndose al incidente en Madame Malkin

"Si, nos veremos en Hogwarts" dijo Ale

"O tal vez mas pronto" dijo misteriosamente Legolas

"Hasta la vista" dijo Ron

"Que les vaya bien" dijo Orión

Así, Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron por polvos flu a la vez que gritaban "a la Madriguera" y iban desapareciendo, después los chicos se quedaron solos y una vez así empezaron a hablar.

"No puedo creer que nos hubiéramos tropezado con ellos" dijo Andy

"Si, y justamente con ellos, de tantas personas que hay en el callejón Diagon, tenían que ser ellos" dijo Ale

"Ya les hemos dicho que hay cosas que el destino ya tiene preescritas" dijo Orión

"Si, si los conocimos así debe ser por algo" dijo Legolas

"Bueno, ahora que nos hemos quedado solos podemos ir al Londres Muggle" dijo Andy

"Y para que quieres ir allí?" dijo Orión

"n.n Pues necesito un nuevo Look, aparte también quiero ropa nueva!" dijo Andy

"n.n yo también quiero ir de compras, necesito comprar ropa y maquillaje, el que tengo no me durara para todo el año" dijo Ale

"u.uU compran demasiado.." dijo Legolas

"u.u Mujeres..." suspiro Orión

"¬¬ decías Orión?" dijo Andy

"n.ñU no nada que ya nos vayamos..." dijo Orión

Así salieron del callejón Diagon y anduvieron vagando por el Londres Muggle, las chicas pasaron a un Mall y compraron un monton de ropa y demás, mientras los pobres chicos cargaban con todas las bolsas, de ahí siguieron paseando hasta que encontraron una estética.

"Esta estética me gusta" dijo Andy "Aquí me haré mi nuevo Look" sonrió

"u.uU que necesidad la tuya" dijo Ale

"Necesito un cambio!" dijo Andy

"Bien pues que esperamos, entremos" dijo Orión a la vez que entraba en la estética

Era un estética muy moderna, pero era especial, aquí había mechones y rayos de todos los colores, te podían cambiar totalmente el color de cabello

"O.oU seguro que quieres tu look aquí?" Dijo Legolas

"n.n Claro! Esperen aquí y yo voy hago lo que debo hacer y regreso!"dijo Andy

"u.u si tú lo dices" dijo Orión

Así Andy entro a un cuarto privado a hacerse su cambio de look, los demás esperaban un poco preocupados, la conocían muy bien y si había escogido esta estética (la cual era de mechas de todos los colores) era que tenia una idea, y por mas que quisieran hacerla cambiar de opinión no lo lograrían. Como una hora después, en la que los pobres se aburrieron como ostras y estuvieron haciendo suposiciones del tan llamado nuevo look de Andy, por fin salió.

"Ya estoy chicos" dijo Andy, a la vez todos se volteaban y la quedaron mirando.

"O.O... " era la cara de todos

"n.n Que les parece?" dijo Andy muy entusiasta

Llevaba el cabello del mismo largo, hasta mitad de la espalda, lo llevaba en capas y le caía como cascada, traía mechones morados por el cabello, se le veían muy bien, puesto que su cabello era castaño oscuro y combinaba a la perfección con el morado oscuro de los mechones, la verdad le quedaba genial. (N/A n.n Yo me lo quiero pintar así! Claro que me tendré que esperar a ser mayor de edad y todo eso... para que mi madre no me mate)

"O.O wow.. te lo pintaste... y con mechones.. morados" dijo Ale

"O.O no me lo esperaba..." dijo Legolas incapaz de decir otra cosa

"n.n se te ve genial linda, los mechones combinan muy bien con tu color natural, y te quedan muy tu" dijo Orión, que era él mas acostumbrado a esto y ya se esperaba una cosa parecida de parte de ella, después de todo era el que más la conocía

"n.n gracias!" dijo Andy dándole un abrazo un beso en la mejilla

"o/o de nada" dijo Orión, se había sonrojado pues no se lo esperaba

"La vdd se te ve muy bien, es solo que nos sorprendió" dijo Ale

"Si Orión tiene razón, se ve muy tu jajaja.." dijo Legolas

"Bueno ya que ya termine aquí, Orión y yo debemos de ir a otro local" dijo Andy

"o.o a donde?" dijo Orión, luego lo recordó "Ah si, de lo que hablamos antes de ir a la casa de Ale, nos acompañan chicos?"

"Pues bueno, pero yo ahorita me espero cualquier cosa" dijo Ale

"Vamos pues" dijo Legolas

Salieron del local de la estética y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un estudio de piercing´s y tatoos, se veía muy bien.

"o.o es un broma verdad?" decía Ale muy consternada

"n.n Nop, Orión y yo habíamos quedado desde hace tiempo de hacernos un piercing" dijo Andy mas contenta que unas pascuas

"Vamos, entremos" dijo Legolas, la verdad no le sorprendía mucho, esos dos estaban lokos

Entraron las paredes del local estaba llenas de dibujos de todo tipo, mariposas, dragones, rosas, calaveras, etc. Había un apartado en el que había aretes de todas las formas.

"Hola" le dijo Andy al tipo que atendía "venimos a hacernos unos piercing's" el tipo les miro de arriba abajo...

"No son mayores de edad, necesitan un permiso" dijo de malas maneras

"n.n Aquí están" dijo Andy entregándole 4 papelitos con firmas de sus supuestos padres

"De acuerdo pasen" dijo sonriendo, seguramente les había respondido así, por que creía que no tenían el permiso

"De donde sacaste los permisos" susurro Ale

"n.n a fue fácil, siempre e sabido la firma de mi madre, y de ahí soy excelente falsificando con la varita jejeje.." dijo Andy

"Bueno y quien va primero" dijo el tipo

"Yop!" dijo Andy "Quiero uno en el labio inferior en la parte izquierda, y otro en la lengua"

"O.O te vas a hacer dos?" dijo Ale

"Vamos, aparte tu también te vas a hacer uno n.n" dijo Andy

"YO?" dijo Ale

"O vamos... se te vería bien, te podrías poner uno en el ombligo" dijo Orión

"Yo le entro" dijo Legolas

"u.u ustedes ganan" dijo Ale

Así, empezaron a pasar uno a uno, Andy se puso uno como había dicho en el labio inferior en lado izquierdo y otro en la lengua, el del labio se le veía genial, tenia unos labios muy bonitos y el piercing nada mas lo hacia más apetecibles. Orión se puso uno en la ceja izquierda y otro en el labio inferior en el lado derecho, se le veían genial, de por sí tenia un aire rebelde y los piercing´s nada mas lo hacían ver más rebelde y macarra. Legolas se puso también uno en la ceja izquierda y otro en la oreja derecha, también le quedaban muy bien, le daban un aire rebelde. Ale fue la más difícil, solo se hizo uno en el ombligo.

Salieron de local muy alegres, les gustaba el aire que les habían dado los piercing's, después se fueron al apartamento de Andy y Orión, vivían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que Andy descubrió que era su ángel guardián, y por eso estaban muy unidos, al igual que Ale y Legolas.

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será ahora poner en orden nuestra agenda y prioridades antes de entrar a Hogwarts, nos queda un mes" dijo Andy

"Bueno varias cosas ya no son un problema, aparecerse y desaparecerse del castillo será pan comido para mí y Legolas, y las podemos aparecer con nosotros" dijo Orión

"Ahora, las instrucciones de los superiores no han sido claras y por el momento solo nos han dicho que nos tenemos que convertir en animagos" dijo Legolas

"De acuerdo esa será nuestra prioridad" dijo Ale

"También tenemos que conseguir un libro, que se encuentra en un museo muggle y nos han impedido usar la magia para tomarlo" dijo Orión

"Diablos, y que lo hacemos a lo muggle, tipo James Bond Agente 007?" dijo Andy molesta

"Me temo que si linda, así que abra que planearlo todo lo mas pronto posible, por ahora lo mejor será ir a dormir, mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento y la planeación para entrar al museo muggle" dijo Orión

Así, Ale y Legolas se fueron a su departamento y se retiraron a dormir.

**_-O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O-_**

_Bueno.. eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado el capi.. (Orión: Sali yo... claro que les gusto ) u.uU no seas tan egocentrico Orión.. bueno les prometo el proximo capi lo mas pronto posible. ya lo tengo echo asi k lo pondre en unos 4 o 5 dias.. asi k bye, bye._

_Ah.. y no se olviden de dejarme muchos reviews.. por k si no, no hay capi okis? _

_Atte._

_Andy Black Lupin_


	2. El Fenix y los Planes

_Hola a todos! jeje... creo que les debo una disculpa u... (Pepito G.: ¬¬ excusas.. me has abandonado a mi también) ...¬¬u tu sabes k e estado ocupada Pepi asi k no te metas ok?... en fin u.u lo admito debo de estar mas atenta a ponerle atención a mis fics... este lo acabo de empezar y ay lo abandome un buen.. eso esta mal lo se.. (Orión: vamosk no tienes toda la culpa niña) gracias Orión.. te agredesco el apoyo.. no como otros ¬¬ (Pepito G.: me estas insinuado algo?) Yop.. nada n.n.. en fin.. bueno basta de charlas fuera de sentido.. ahora le voy a agradecer a las siguiente persona por dejarme mis reviews.. y si alguien mas lee esto porfavor no sean malos y denle en "GO" al finalizar.._

**_alatarladyofthering:_ **_Gracias.. agradesco mucho que me hayas dejado mis primeros y unicos fics.. significan mucho para mi... ahora respecto a lo de Legolas.. Ale dice que es suyo y de nadie mas y k nadie lo puede tener pork es de su propiedad u... (Orión: es algo posesiva.. peor no te preocupes jejeje.. y Gracias por el comentario hacia mi persona.. pero pones celosa a Andy jijiji.. ) Yo celosa? >. yo no soy celosa!... pero te recuerdo que aki yo decido k sucede contigo.. jeje.. n.n bueno te decia gracias por todo y sigue leyendo! aki te va el fic.._

**__**

**_Harry Potter y Los Angeles Guardianes_**

_**Capitulo 2.- "El Fénix" y los Planes**_

Al día siguiente Andy, despertó en los brazos de Orión, tenia pesadillas últimamente y no podía dormir, así k Orión la acompañaba

"Buenos días" dijo Andy, volteándose para verle la cara a Orión

"Buenos días linda, k tal dormiste hoy?" dijo Orión sonriendo

"n.n Mejor, tu sabes k contigo siempre me siento mejor" dijo Andy sonriéndole

"o/o Bueno te parece si desayunamos?" dijo Orión sonrojado

"Claro, pronto vendrán los chicos" dijo Andy

Se levantaron y fueron a la cocina a preparar su desayuno, Andy se veía algo decaída

"Andy, linda estas bien? Te veo decaída, algo te sucede, lo se" dijo Orión preocupado

"u.u Tu siempre tan perceptivo" dijo sonriendo tristemente "Tu sabes bien k pasa, estas pesadillas se están haciendo frecuentes, y no es el mejor momento, tenemos mucho que hacer, y lo único que hacen es deprimirme"

"Vamos linda, no te preocupes sabes que cuentas conmigo y los chicos también están ahí para ti" dijo Orión tratando de darle ánimos

"Tienes razón, pronto pasara, gracias por acompañarme, pero por favor no lo comentes con los chicos, no los quiero preocupar" dijo mirándolo con ojitos de corderito

"u.u no me mires así, sabes k no lo haré, pero insisto en k deberías, pero eres tan necia!" dijo Orión

En eso tocaron el timbre y Andy se apresuró a abrir la puerta, en esta estaban Ale, que vestía una falda blanca y una blusa tradicional china, color roja, de dibujos de dragones en colores diferentes, también llevaba su brazo derecho con varias pulseras y Legolas que vestía unos jeans anchos verde botella y una playera azul con un dragón en blanco y de manda de tres cuartos, tmb llevaba su brazo izquierdo lleno de pulseras de trapo.

"Hey chicos, por que tan temprano?" dijo Andy mientras los dejaba pasar

" Que para ti las 10 am sea temprano, no significa que sea temprano para los demás" dijo Ale riéndose

" ¬¬ gracias, pero no hacia falta que me respondieras" dijo Andy con una mirada asesina

"n.n vamos tranquila que aparte hay mucho que hacer mientras sea antes mejor" dijo Legolas

"Vale, Legolas trajiste la información?" dijo Orión

"Claro, tenemos que robar el Bardo Thodol" dijo Legolas

" O.o El que?" dijo Andy

"El Libro Tibetano de los Muertos" dijo Ale

"o.o OH... vaya y eso es un libro k tiene... ?" dijo Orión

"u.uU Dios que ustedes nunca leen, el libro tibetano de los muertos es un libro que contiene instrucciones para los difuntos y para los moribundos, como una guía, n.n bueno eso es lo que creen los muggles que es..." dijo Ale

"Sip, pero en realidad es un libro que contiene hechizos y conjuros sobre la muerte y el lugar a que llegamos después de morir, ahí esta el conjuro y el hechizo que necesitamos" dijo Legolas con aire de sabelotodo

"OH vaya de acuerdo, pero creo que nos desviamos un poco de tema, trajiste el mapa?" dijo Orión

"¬¬ por supuesto que lo traje!" dijo Legolas

"Bueno n.n trajeron lo que yo pedí?" dijo Andy

"u.u si, la cuerda, los lentes, las armas, y todas esas cosas de espionaje y robo profesional, pero yo no entiendo para k las quieres!" dijo Ale

"Ps para que más, n.n si vamos a robar a un museo y lo vamos a hacer a lo muggle, lo vamos a hacer bien... pero ahora que me doy cuenta o.o donde conseguiste todo esto? Apoco té juntas con espías profesionales... y no me los has presentado u.u que mala eres!" dijo Andy desviándose un "poco" de tema

"u.u si no lo olvidas, tenemos agentes del FBI que nos las deben" dijo Ale

"n.n cierto, se me olvido!" dijo Andy

"Bueno chicas, ya dejen de desvariar, Legolas pásale el disco con los planos y la seguridad a Andy para que los examine en su equipo y dame el mapa" dijo Orión

"Cierto tienes un equipo de computo" dijo Ale volteando y vio un pequeña laptop en un escritorio "O.o Pero crees que sea suficiente eso, para lo que vamos a hacer?"

"Eso..." dijo volteando y viendo hacia donde Ale "Jajajajajaja... no creerán que ese es mi equipo vdd?" dijo Andy

"Pues si, digo yo no veo otra cosa" dijo Legolas

"Huy de plano con ustedes, se nota que no saben de estas cosas" dijo acercándose al escritorio, tecleo un poco en la laptop y luego le dio a un botón oculto que estaba al lado de la lámpara de noche, de repente el escritorio se movió y salió un gran ordenador y del cuadro de encima salió una pantalla de plasma, se movieron unas repisas y salió otra pantalla, y otras mesas de por allí y salieron mas ordenadores (N/A en pocas palabra tenia todo un equipo de computo, investigación y navegación de lujo jaja.. )

"O.O ese es tu pequeño equipo... modestia aparte no?" dijo Ale

"n.ñ no es para tanto, haber ya pásame el disco Legolas" dijo Andy

"o.o ah si... claro, toma" dijo Legolas aun sorprendido entregándole el disco que le pedía

"Bueno linda, has tu magia y dinos cual es el plan para entrar al dichoso museo este" dijo Orión

Así estuvieron buen parte de la tarde, Andy tecleaba y checaba la información de seguridad, etc.. del museo, les decía por donde podían ir sin ser descubiertos y cuales eran las vías de escape libres en caso de que los descubrieran, mientras Orión le decía estrategias y le decía cual era el camino que tomarían y cuales serian los secundarios y de escape, mientras Ale y Legolas ayudaban en la estrategia y todo lo demás, al final todo quedo arreglado y irían al día siguiente al dichosos museo, mientras prepararían todo para el día.

"Uff... estoy cansada esto de colarse a lo muggle en un museo no es tan fácil" dijo Ale

"Y que lo digas, pero ahora me siento como 007 o" dijo Andy

"n.ñU Bueno que les parece si ahora descansamos un poco y empezamos a ver la teoría de la animagia, tenemos que avanzar rápido en esto" dijo Orión

"O.O ahora k lo mencionas... n.ñ me acabo de acordar que los superiores nos mandaron también a aprender Occlumancia y Legeremancia jejeje... no es urgente, pero tenemos que hacerlo lo mas pronto posible" dijo con miedo Legolas

" ¬¬# Y HASTA AHORA SE TE OCURRE AVISARNOS!" grito Andy

"n.ñUUU Tranquila que hay tiempo, por lo menos me acorde no?" dijo Legolas

"Bueno, creo que estamos bajo mucha presión chicos, que les parece esto, dejamos el estudio para mañana que ya son las 8 pm y nos vamos a una disco que tal a "El Fénix"?" dijo Orión

"Genial... pero si me dan chance de cambiarme?" dijo Andy mirándose de arriba abajo

"Si, creo que yo también me cambio" dijo Orión

Andy y Orión al haberse quedado en su apartamento andaban con unos pants deportivos y unos chándales cualquiera, no era algo apropiado para ir a una disco

"Claro, cámbiense, pero no se vayan a tardar mucho" dijo Legolas

"Nosotros? tardarnos? Cómo creen?" dijo Andy

" ¬¬ nada que los conocemos así que se apuran" dijo Ale

"Vale mamá" dijeron Andy y Orión al mismo tiempo mientras salían corriendo para evitar la reprimenda

Al final, no se tardaron tanto, bueno se apuraron lo mas que pudieron y salieron ya vestidos de sus habitaciones. Andy vestía un mini color beige y con unas pinzas por delante, un top negro que tenia dibujada una mariposa en colores fosforescentes y dejaba ver su ombligo y una chamarra corta beige que iba a juego con la falda y dejaba ver su top y al conjunto unas zapatillas de tacón negras de tiritas, un monton de pulseras de trapo en cada brazo y una bolsa pequeña negra en la que misteriosamente le cabía todo. Orión vestía unos jeans negros pegados y una playera verde oscuro con letras negras al tun tun, unas botas negras vaqueras y un monton de pulseras de trapo en los brazos.

"Bueno ya estamos, nos vamos?" dijo Orión

"Si claro" dijo Legolas "Me haría el placer de acompañarme señorita" le dijo a Ale haciendo una inclinación y ofreciéndole el brazo

"n/n serás payaso" dijo Ale tomándole el brazo gustosa

"Bueno vamos linda?" dijo Orión ofreciéndole el brazo a Andy

"n.n Claro jejeje.." dijo Andy tomando su brazo, así salieron del apartamento y llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio.

"Y bien, donde nos vamos?" dijo Legolas

"Llevemos mi carro" dijo Orión con unas llaves en la mano

"Vamos pues..." dijo Andy, llegaron frete a un jaguar convertible negro, con asientos de piel y muy lujoso (N/A de ilusiones también se vive no?) subieron y fueron en camino al la disco, tiempo después llegaron a un edifico grande y con unos anuncios de neón que decían "El Fénix" claro que para los muggles solo era una bodega abandonada

"Bueno ya llegamos, el mejor antro del mundo mágico" dijo Orión, mientras se estacionaban y bajaban del carro

Entraron y el ambiente ya estaba, ya eran las 11 pm (N/A si se tardaron siglos en bañarse y en llegar) la gente bailaba y había luces por todos lados, había música variada y gente de todo tipo.

"Vaya, esto se ve muy bueno" dijo Legolas, bueno gritó en medio de la multitud

"Ven, vamos a bailar" dijo Ale arrastrando a Legolas a la pista

"Vaya, eso si es un record, tardo solo 1 minuto en llevarlo a la pista jajaja..." dijo Orión

"jajajaja... cierto" dijo Andy riendo, era bien sabido por los 2 que Ale tenia una enorme afición a bailar, normalmente tardaba poco en arrastrar a Legolas a la pista, pero esta vez nada mas llegar ya lo había arrastrado

"Bien y que tu no vas a bailar?" dijo Orión

"A diferencia de Ale yo espero a que me lo pidan" dijo mirándolo significativamente

"En ese caso, querría bailar conmigo señorita" dijo Orión galantemente y entendiendo la indirecta

"Por supuesto" dijo Andy tomando su mano y yendo a la pista

Llevaba un buen rato bailando, mientras tanto en la entrada del antro...

"Oye Ron, de donde dices que conoces esto? Dijo Harry mirando a Ron interrogante

"A es por los gemelos, tu sabes a ellos siempre les a gusta ir de fiesta y pues les pregunte" dijo Ron

"Y estas seguro que no es un lugar del tipo sospechoso" dijo Hermione

"Vamos Herm, es el antro mas conocido de por aquí, vamos entremos" dijo Ron

"Si Herm, no creo que sea para tanto" dijo Ginny

"Gin tiene razón no es para tanto" dijo Harry

"Si aparte vinimos a divertirnos" dijo Ron mirando significativamente a Harry, cosa que Herm comprendió

"Si tiene razón, vamos a k esperamos?" dijo Herm

Entraron al antro y empezaron a caminar a la barra, una vez ahí dieron una vista general a la pista y vieron a dos parejas de chicos que bailaban muy bien y eran vistos ya por varias personas mas

"Vaya, si que hay ambiente, ven Harry vamos a integrarnos" dijo Ginny arrastrando a Harry

"Te dije que era bueno traer a Ginny, ella podrá reanimar un poco a Harry" dijo Herm

"Si, pero aun no me termina de agradar que este aquí, donde le puedan hacer algo" dijo Ron como no sobre protectoramente

"OH vamos Ron sabes que Harry no dejara que le hagan nada especialmente a ella" dijo Herm en doble sentido

"Si, supongo que tienes razón" dijo mirándola con extrañeza, de repente se sonroja "Oye Herm, quieres bailar?" dijo Ron

"Claro, vamos" dijo Herm igual de roja

Empezaron a bailar, la vdd era que no lo hacían nada mal y al igual que con las otras dos parejas pronto la gente los empezó a mirar a ellos también junto con Harry y Ginny.

Orión y Andy estaban bailando a pocos metros de estos muy animadamente, estaban contentos y sabían que sentían algo pero no se animaban a querer saber el que, de repente Orión le da una vuelta a Andy y esta pone sus semejantes zapatillas en una cerveza de mantequilla que alguien por error había dejado tirada por allí y esto fue lo que paso

"O.O AHHHHHHHHHHH" grito Andy mientras perdía él equilibro "PLAFFFF!" Y luego obviamente se daba de morros en el suelo llevándose a cierto moreno de lentes y ojos verdes de paso.

(N/A como dato informativo, esto realmente me paso.. jajaja.. estaba en la disco y un idiota de por ahí dejo tirada una botella de cerveza vacía... n.n gracias a dios un amigo me agarro antes de darme de morros.. pero me quedo la experiencia)

"AUCH! ¬¬ # Joder con la gente que deja tirada las botellas, por lo menos caí en blandito... o.o espera... blandito?" dijo Andy toda dolorida por el gran morrazo que se había llevado

"Este... es que caíste sobre mí... si no te molesta te podrías bajar" le dijo el chico

"O/O este si, perdón, lo siento" dijo Andy toda apenada mientras se levantaba, _"Si es k solo a mi me pasan estas cosas, que pena"_ pensaba, al mismo tiempo Orión llegaba corriendo a ver como estaba pues había visto el morrazo que se dio en el suelo

"Andy, linda estas bien? No te lastimaste? Que paso? No te duele nada?" decía Orión rápida y preocupadamente

"n/n si no te preocupes Orión desgraciada, o afortunadamente según sea el caso caí en este chico, pero en serio que lo siento!" dijo Andy muy apenada aún

"No te preocupes" dijo el chico que para ese momento ya se había dado cuenta de quien había ido a caer encima de el "Después de todo no es la primera vez que no encontramos así Andy" dijo con confianza

"O/O DIOS! HARRY?" grito la pobre Andy _"nombre solo yo me encuentro a porrazos con la gente, y para acabarla con el, es que esto ya esta escrito o k? Mejor no pregunto"_ pensaba Andy

"n.ñ UUU el mismo, parece que siempre nos encontraremos a golpes jeje.." dijo Harry

"OH Dios perdóname, en serio no sabia que eras tu, es que la gente ¬¬ que tira sus botellas en medio de la pista" decía Andy encabronada, un chavo k iba pasando se encogió al oír lo de la botella y se fue sigilosamente de ahí "¬¬ no si, mínimo ya descubrí quien fue" murmuraba

"OH vaya Harry tío, no me lo hubiera esperado, esto me provoca un pequeño deja' vu" decía Orión

"Si, creo que se me va a empezar a hacer costumbre jeje.." decía Harry, para ese momento también había llegado Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Ale y Legolas al lugar del 'incidente'

"Chicos, que paso? Oímos como Andy grito y después como caía al piso? Pero que fue lo que sucedió?" dijo Ale, luego se percato de la presencia de los otros chicos "Harry? Ron? Hermione? Pero k?" de repente se cayo, le había caído el veinte de que había pasado y de pronto

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... XD" se reía Legolas que no había tardado en entender lo que había pasado y no había resistido la tentación, pronto a sus risas se aumentaron Ale, Orión, Ron y Hermione

"¬¬ no le veo la gracia chicos" decía Andy

"n.ñ si vamos que no es para tanto" decía Harry

"Es k jajaja.. no lo puedo creer jajaja.. ustedes están destinados a encontrarse a golpes jajaja.." decía Legolas, los demás ya habían dejado de reír, pero el pobre se había emocionado un poco

"Vale ya Legolas... a menos que quieras hacer enojar a Andy y no creo k quieras eso" dijo Orión

"Este... jijiji.. n.ñ no estas enojada verdad Andy?" dijo Legolas callando de golpe

"¬¬# No k va" dijo Andy

"Ya vale chicos" dijo Ale con un sonrisa, de repente volteo a ver a otro lado y vio a alguien "por cierto quien es ella?" dijo viendo a Ginny, la cual tenia una cara de confusión impresionante

"OH ella es Ginny Weasley, Ginny ellos son unos amigos k conocimos de una forma un tanto peculiar" dijo Harry

"Weasley? Acaso eres hermana de Ron o algo así?" dijo Orión

"Si, así es mucho gusto, díganme Ginny o Gin" dijo Ginny

"Ah si, perdón, yo soy Artemis Orión Lewis, pero dime Orión, y ellos son Andrea Russell, Alejandra Howell y Legolas Klein" dijo Orión señalando a cada uno respectivamente.

"K onda, puedes decirme Andy" dijo Andy

"Hola, soy Ale, es un placer" dijo Ale

"K paso" dijo Legolas

"Bueno creo k querrás saber por que nos reímos verdad?" dijo Herm

"La vdd si, se me hace un poco extraño" dijo Gin

"Ah, pero eso es por que no te sabes toda la historia, vengan vamos a sentarnos" dijo Ron

"Si ahí te contaremos todo" dijo Harry

Fueron a las mesas y ahí le contaron la peculiar forma en la que se conocieron, y lo que paso hace momentos para que Andy terminara de morros en el suelo, la vdd todos se rieron un rato, incluida Andy, después de todo si lo veías así era de lo mas gracioso

"Vaya, ahora entiendo la reacción de ustedes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo" dijo Gin después del relato

"Bueno, ¬¬ no es k lo haga a propósito, pero tiendo atraer los problemas" dijo Andy

"No linda, n.ñ solo es que tienes la pequeña desgracia de tropezarte en los momentos menos indicados" dijo Orión

"u.u malo... bueno en fin, ¬¬# yo no llevo toda la culpa" dijo mientras miraba mal al chavo que se había encogido cuando ella mencionaba lo de la botella, estaba segura de que había sido el

"n.ñ bueno no es k me queje pero no estaría de mas encontrarnos en otro lugar que no sea el piso" dijo Harry

"Si pero que se le hace, y dígannos que hacían aquí?" dijo Herm

"No pues es k ya nos habíamos cansado de..." patada de parte de Andy a Orión "n.ñUUU del apartamento y pues decidimos salir" termino Orión

"A poco viven todos juntos?" dijo Ron

"n.nU no, Andy y Orión viven en un apartamento y Ale y yo también, pero en otro edificio" dijo Legolas

"Viven juntos? Pero no son menores de edad... y sus padres?" dijo Harry

"Pues... Andy y yo no vivimos con ellos... y como no queríamos estar con nadie, pues nos independizamos" dijo Ale

"Y que hay de Orión y Legolas? Y sus padres?" pregunto Ron

"Pues... nosotros... no tenemos padres" dijo Orión

"Vaya... lo siento" dijo Hermione

"Y... entonces supongo han de ser pareja no?" dijo Ginny picaramente, para cambiar el tema

"o/o no pues la vdd no" dijo Ale

"Pero ustedes si no?" dijo Ron mirando a Andy y a Orión, estos inmediatamente se sonrojaron a limites insospechados

"O/O Pues... nosotros... esto..." decía Orión

"O/O Pues... el...y yo... la vdd..." balbuceaba Andy

"Pues como veras ellos dicen que no, pero aquí entre nos yo no les creo nada" dijo Legolas en plan TOP SECRET

"O/O LEGOLAS! " gritaron los implicados al mismo tiempo

"o/o aparte no te metas k no me vas a negar que tu tienes también algo con Ale" dijo Orión en venganza

"O/O Que.. pero.. nosotros" dijo Legolas

"O/O Pero si yo ni me metí" dijo Ale

"Jajajaja... no ya entendimos chicos ustedes son solo "amigos", nada mas" dijo Harry remarcando las ultimas palabras

"Bueno... y dinos Harry, esta linda pelirroja es tu novia? Por que era para que nos lo hubieras dicho" dijo Orión mas para cambiar el tema que otra cosa

"O/O Eh, bueno... nosotros..." dijo Harry sonrojado

"O/O somos solo... amigos" dijo Ginny tan roja como solo se puede poner un Weasley

"Ah bueno, si ustedes lo dicen" dijo Andy

"Bueno, viendo que ya tomamos el tema, Ron, tu y Hermione definitivamente tienen que ser pareja vdd?" dijo Legolas

"O/O Que...bueno...yo...este...ella...pues" balbuceada sin coherencia el pobre Ron

"O/O nosotros somos solo amigos" dijo Hermione nada mas recupero el habla

"Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen, aunque yo ya lo había dado por sentado, como se llevan tanto" dijo Ale

"Bueno, ya déjalos Andy pobres chicos, ya hasta se nos adelantaron a navidad" dijo Orión en indirecta por su sonrojo exagerado

"Bueno, y ya que es definitivo que nos vamos a seguir encontrando, porque no lo hacemos en otro lado que no sea el suelo y nos vemos mañana para salir"

"Estaría genial, perf..." dijo Orión antes de una segunda patada de parte de Andy "pero estaremos ocupados, que les parece pasado mañana?" dijo con una sonrisa adolorida

"Genial, porque no vamos a el bar "La Mandrágora", es uno nuevo que esta en el Londres Muggle, obviamente solo para magos" dijo Ron

"Por supuesto, les parece si quedamos a las 10 pm?" dijo Ale

"Claro, aparte también hay karaoke y una banda toca un rato" dijo Ginny

"De acuerdo, bueno yo ceo que ya nos vamos chicos" dijo Legolas

"Si, tenemos cosas que hacer mañana, así que hasta pasado" dijo Andy, mientras se dirigía a la salida, una vez afuera, la luz ya era prudente y se podían ver bien

"Si... QUE LE PASO A TU CABELLO?" grito Ron de jalón

"O.o Eh? Mi cabello? Ah que no te habías fijado, me cambie el look después de conoceros" dijo Andy

"O.O eso es un piercing?" dijo Harry

"n.n de hecho, son dos" dijo Andy sacándoles la lengua y mostrándoselas

"Vaya tíos, que no se habían dado cuenta, si tanta es la ciencia, todos nos pusimos un piercing, aunque n.n Andy fue la única que se pinto el cabello" dijo Orión

"o.o wow se les ven genial" dijo Harry

"Bueno ya, mucha charla, nosotros ya nos estábamos marchando... pásensela bonito y nos vemos pasado, no se olviden" dijo Andy

"Claro, nos vemos" dijo Herm

Así todos se despidieron y los chicos se fueron a dejar a Legolas y Ale en su edificio, para después irse al suyo, habían quedado temprano para la mañana por que tenían mucho que hacer, así que nada mas llegaron se fueron a dormir.

"DINGGGG DONGGGG" sonaba el timbre en el apartamento de Andy y Orión

"O.O QUE? COMO? LA PUERTA!" grito despertando sobresaltada y corriendo a atender, Orión seguía en su noveno sueño "Buenos días..." dijo a la vez que abrió la puerta

"n.n Hola veo que por fin despiertan" dijo Legolas

"Vaya no puedo creer que se hayan quedado dormidos" dijo Ale "n.n espera, ustedes siempre se quedan dormidos" dijo sonriente

"Vaya ¬¬ eran ustedes, no se como no me lo esperaba" dijo Andy "Pasen y ayúdenme a despertar a Orión"

"Huy dios, despertarlo, haber, tienes todavía el altavoz de la misión con la policía?" dijo Legolas

"Claro por que?" dijo Andy

"Tu tráelo ya veras que hago yo con el" dijo Legolas

"Ok" dijo Andy mientras desaparecía y momentos después regresaba con un altavoz muggle y se lo entregaba

"Vengan vamos al cuarto de Orión" dijo Legolas, llegaron al cuarto y Legolas se le acerco, puso el altavoz en el oído de Orión, respiro y grito "NOS ATACAN, CORRAN"

"O.O QUE NOS ATACAN? A QUE ESPERAN, MUEVANSE!" grito Orión mientras se paraba de golpe y salía corriendo a la sala a "pelear"

"jajajajajaja... XD" se descojonaban los otros tres

" ¬¬ no le veo la gracia, casi muero del susto" dijo Orión a la vez que entraba a la habitación al darse cuenta que era una falsa alarma

"n.n es que si no, ni quien te despierte" dijo Legolas

"Si, tu sabes que lo hicimos con todo el cariño del mundo" dijo Andy

"Bueno, u.uU ya que me despertaron cual era la prisa?" dijo Orión

"Pues que mas, tenemos que empezar con el entrenamiento de animagia, y prepararnos para esta noche, uno no entra a un museo de contrabando todos los días, y menos a robar un libro históricamente famoso" dijo Andy muy emocionada

"u.uU esta bien, vamos, quien trajo los libros de animagia para que nos leamos la teoría, después de todo por algún lado tenemos que empezar" dijo Orión

"Yo los traje, pero encontré algo mas interesante en uno de los tantos libros que nos han dado los superiores" dijo Ale

"Y que encontraste que me tienes en ascuas desde la mañana" dijo Legolas

"n.n un hechizo para poder saber tu forma animaga, es 'signum animagius', es simple pero el movimientos es algo complicado, pero ya conseguí hacerlo a la perfección, solo queda llevarlo a cabo" dijo una Ale muy feliz

"Vaya, bien hecho Ale, nos acabas de ahorrar por lo menos un mes de meditación para saber cual es nuestra forma animaga" dijo Orión

"Vaya eso esta muy bueno, y bien que esperamos para hacer el hechizo" dijo Legolas

"Haber quien va primero?" dijo Ale

"Yop" dijo Orión

"De acuerdo aquí vamos" dijo Ale _"SIGNUM ANIMAGIUS" _dijo a la vez que hacia con la varita una estrella de 5 puntas perfecta, después salió un rayo dorado de la varita que dio de lleno a Orión, quien empezó a brillar mas y poco a poco salió una pequeña como pantalla de humo donde se estaba formando algo, y ahí estaba la figura de un lobo grande e imponente de color negro con destellos azulados y de pelaje abundante, orejas triangulares y patas gruesas y fuertes, con unos asombrosos ojos de un profundo azul marino, incluso mas profundos e intimidantes que los del mismo Orión.

"O.o wow... soy un lobo, eso es genial!" dijo Orión aun sorprendido

"O.o genial que dices, viste sus ojos, son aun mas profundos que los tuyos, eres un lobo de mirada muy intimidante" dijo Andy

"o.o Bueno no me lo esperaba, pero yo quiero ser el siguiente n.n" dijo Legolas

"o.o De acuerdo, este ven para acá, listo?" dijo Ale _"SIGNUM ANIMAGIUS" _dijo de haciendo el mismo procedimiento, apareció la pequeña pantalla de humo, donde se empezó a formar algo, y ahí estaba otra figura, esta vez la figura de un caballo, grande y robusto de color blanco con destellos dorados, con un hocico mas oscuro y unos cascos grandes y fuertes, con unos ojos café muy oscuro, que inspiraban calma y serenidad.

"o.o OH vaya... eres un caballo muy grande y sereno, aunque la apariencia diga otra cosa" dijo Ale

"o.o si vaya, te ves genial... en serio... quien va después?" dijo Andy

"Pues yo creo que ahora me lo aplico a mi misma" dijo Ale

"Espera, después de haberlo visto ya me lo aprendí, así que te lo aplico yo va?" dijo Legolas

"De acuerdo, sale cuando quieras estoy lista" dijo Ale

"De acuerdo, allá va" dijo Legolas _"SIGNUM ANIMAGIUS"_ dijo haciendo el mismo procedimiento que Ale, apareció la pantalla de humo, donde se formo otra figura, la figura de un zorro, pequeño pero ágil de color rojizo, con el estomago y las patas y un pedazo de las orejas blancas, con unos ojos castaños que se veían astutos.

"O.O OHH... eres un zorro, eso definitivamente no me lo veía venir" dijo Orión

"o.o Si vaya.. te vez muy ágil, eso será muy útil" dijo Legolas

"O.o wow... n.n ya quiero ver mi forma animaga.. ahora voy yo!" dijo Andy entusiasta

"De acuerdo, te lo hago yo, Ale aun sigue en shock" dijo Legolas y era cierto, Ale miraba donde estuvo la pantalla con los ojos idos, le provoco mucha sorpresa "Bueno lista? Allá voy" se preparo y dijo "SIGNUM ANIMAGIUS" dijo repitiendo el proceso de nuevo, apareció la ya dichosa pantalla de humo y se formo la nueva figura, la figura de otro lobo, grande y veloz de color gris y castaño, con un poco de negro, con unos ojos chocolate, que se veían muy temperamentales, pero seguros.

"O.O vaya... yo también soy un lobo, bueno una loba... YUJU! ME GUSTA n.n!" dijo Andy mas feliz que unas pascuas

"O.oU oh.. eso yo tampoco me los espere" dijo Ale

"O.O ni me lo digas... ella también es un lobo... n.n eso es genial!" dijo Orión

"Bueno veo que el hechizo en definitiva funciono, Ale eres la mejor" dijo Legolas, provocando el sonrojo de Ale que no se lo veía venir, y las miradas picaras de Andy y Orión

"o/o gracias" dijo Ale toda sonrojada

"Vale, hay ligan después, ahora hay que trabajar y ponerse a buscar lo necesario para esta noche" dijo Orión

" ¬¬ ahora si vdd? Desgraciado" dijo Legolas

"Ah no! Tu me despertaste temprano ahora ajo y agua, a joderse y aguantarse" dijo Orión

"Bueno, y ahora que hacemos, ya averiguamos cual es nuestra forma animaga" dijo Andy

"Pues yo digo que lo mejor será ponernos a leer algunos libros sobre Occlumancia" dijo Ale

"Si, lo primero será aprendernos la teoría y luego ya empezaremos con la practica" dijo Legolas

"u.u Uff! Si no hay mas remedio pues ya que" dijo Orión

Así, cada uno tomo un grueso y polvoriento libro y empezó a leer, mientras apuntaba en un pergamino todas las cosas importantes y que necesitarían.

Así poco a poco empezó a oscurecer.

**_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_**

_Bueno.. eso es todo.. vere k tan pronto puedo poner el proximo.. peor no prometo nada ok? asi k no se olviden de darle "GO" y dejarme muchos reviews!_

_Atte._

_Andy Black Lupin_


End file.
